


Traveler Obi-Wan Kenobi (CONCEPT ART & NOTES)

by Starly_Studios



Series: Traveler of the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Concept Art for the dude, For my Traveler!Obi-Wan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Series: Traveler of the Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Traveler Obi-Wan Kenobi (CONCEPT ART & NOTES)

Traveler!Obi-Wan  
  


Lightsabers

-Pontite & Mantle of the Force (Light blue & Cyan)

\- Red Krayt Dragon Pearl (Red)

-Heart of the Guardian & Hurrikaine (Copper & Amethyst halo)


End file.
